


Always Yours

by jadehqknb



Series: A Cluster of Captains [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, but daichi was his first, kuroo loves all his boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Tetsurou loves seven men, but there will always be one who was the first, who'll be the last and always his.





	Always Yours

Tetsurou can’t help the sharp inhale of his breath, squeezing Daichi’s hand as the hotel comes into view. The drive had been pleasant, but actually seeing their own piece of peaceful, secluded paradise is a balm to his soul. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy being with the others, he wouldn’t have agreed to the relationships if he did. But it started with Daichi. Daichi who he knew was craftier than he first appeared. Daichi who challenged him on nearly every front and beat him on some. 

Daichi who he fell in love with at eighteen even if he didn’t know it then. 

“You ok?” Daichi asks as he parks the car. 

Tetsurou nods, opening his door and taking a deep breath of sea salt air. The distant crash of waves hits his ears and if he closes his eyes, he can imagine they really are in paradise. No cars, no buildings, no worries. 

Just them. 

A hand in his has his eyes opening and he looks down at Daichi. “If you would be so kind as to help with the bags.” 

“Too heavy for you? I thought you and Kou were doing that new regiment.” Tetsurou wiggles his eyebrows, squeezing Daichi’s bicep. “They certainly _seem_ bigger.” Daichi punches his arm and he lets out a wheeze of pain; “Definitely stronger.” 

“Shut up, you lazy cat. Let’s get checked in.” And despite his complaint of not being helped, Daichi hefts both their bags up, one on each of his broad shoulders. 

Tetsurou falls back a few steps, openly staring. Daichi’s thighs may be his favorite, but the rest of him is a pleasure to look at and to touch; which he could be doing more of and sooner if he gets his ass in gear. 

With that thought in mind, he hurries forward, snatching his bag and reaching the front desk first where he gives his name to check in. Keys and room number acquired, Tetsurou gets them into the elevator swiftly. He drops his bag, pushes Daichi’s off his shoulder and gathers him into his arms, kissing him. 

“Can’t even wait to get to the room?” Daichi teases against his mouth when he can gain an inch. 

“Don’t tempt me to hit the emergency stop,” Tetsurou mumbles. 

Daichi deep rumbling laugh vibrates against Tetsurou’s chest. “Let’s not incur a felony, hmmm?” The elevator dings, the doors open and Tetsurou tugs Daichi out so fast they almost lose their bags to the doors closing again. 

They find their room and the door hasn’t even shut behind them before Tetsurou is on Daichi, pressed to his back, fingers scrambling to get his clothes off. It’s not how he planned this going, not at all. His plan had been slow and sensual, taking Daichi apart and putting him back together with deliberation. But now they’re here, he can’t wait, can’t slow down, eager to touch and taste every inch of Daichi that he can as fast as he can. 

Daichi doesn’t seem to mind, moaning softly as his hands raise behind his head to grip the hair at the back of Tetsurou's head. 

In a frenzy of tugged cloth and sloppy kisses, they end up naked on the bed, Tetsurou on top of Daichi, mouth sealed over his, fingernails scraping his scalp just how he likes it. Daichi’s grip on his back is tight, his fingers pressing in and Tetsurou loves how strong he is. He pulls away just long enough to make sure their lube is close by and when he looks back, his breath catches in his throat. Dark hair and tan skin pillowed against white, Daichi looks like a dream, like he’s not even real and for just a split second, Tetsurou worries that maybe this _is_ a dream, that when he opens his eyes, they’ll be back home, surrounded… closed in… 

Shaking his head, he dips down, mouthing along the line of that strong jaw, licking the salty sweat trailing down Daichi’s neck, feeling Daichi’s moan vibrate the skin beneath his tongue. He kisses into the crook of his neck, teeth teasing flesh but his mind won’t stop whirling; spiraling more like it. Caught in a storm of thought he wishes would just calm down, would just leave him be for this moment, so he can focus all his attention on Daichi. 

Tetsurou tries to keep it together but the feelings just won’t stay put and once the first tear slides free it’s over; he sobs. 

Daichi, understandably startled, grasps Tetsurou's head and pulls gently until they’re face to face. His brow furrows, thumbs wiping away the tears from Tetsurou’s cheeks as he asks softly, “Tetsu, what’s wrong?" 

Tetsurou shakes his head minutely, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Daichi’s lips. Eyes closed, he mumbles between more kisses, “I just… love you so much, Daichi.” 

“I love you too,” Daichi returns still sounding concerned. 

Tetsurou kisses him deeper, trying to get the mood back but Daichi won’t have it. He pushes gently on Tetsurou's shoulder, speaking soft, “Dearest, talk to me.” 

Tetsurou looks in those warm brown eyes, the same that drew him in from the very first time he ever looked in them. There are a few more laugh lines showing now, along with a confidence that comes with age and experience but it’s Daichi… _his _darling, Daichi. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just… sometimes it hits me all over again. How lucky I am to have you, how unbelievable it is that you love me back.” He leans his forehead against Daichi’s, closing his eyes to just let himself feel the man under him. His skin tingles happily as Daichi’s hand runs the length of his long back in a soothing fashion. Barely audible, Tetsurou admits, “I’m not sure if it’s wrong, but you’re my favorite. And no matter what, no matter who else is in our lives, I’ll always choose you.” 

Daichi captures his lips then, kissing him long and deep but with a gentle thoroughness that tugs hard at Tetsurou's already taut heartstrings. They cling tightly to each other through it, Tetsurou's tears sliding in the line of his nose to plop on Daichi’s chest. 

He breaks away with a gasp, tears still clinging to his lashes when he opens his eyes and cups Daichi’s face. “I’m sorry I ruined the mood but please… please let me make love to you.” 

“You do that every day, idiot,” Daichi says but Tetsurou doesn’t miss the thick emotion in his voice. “But please, by all means, do.” 

Tetsurou continues where he left off, burying his face into the crook of Daichi’s neck, suckling the skin with light teasing pressure until he can’t hold himself back and gives in to the need to bite. Daichi gasps and arches further into his hold, pressing their chests together, his fingers threaded through Tetsurou's hair pulling tighter making him moan. 

He loathes to pull away even for an instant but his need to connect to Daichi overrides the hesitation to move. Hurriedly he rises, snatching the lube and squirts some in his hand. 

His eyes, still shining with tears, look into Daichi’s whose are also a bit glossy. “I… I can’t wait… need to be inside you… please… 

Daichi reaches for him, just as eager. “It’s fine, I’m fine. Come here.” 

Tetsurou complies, sliding himself between Daichi’s legs, drawing in a deep breath as he lines up and lets it out slowly as he pushes in. “So tight… so warm… so perfect,” he gasps. 

“Tetsu… please.” 

Tetsurou doesn’t tease him; he couldn’t even if he wanted to. He just pulls back then thrusts forward, delicious friction drawing moans from both their parted lips. It takes a few tries, but he finds a steady rhythm and Daichi raises his hips to meet him, giving as good as he gets. 

“Kiss me,” Daichi demands, tilting his head up and Tetsurou dives down, slotting their mouths together in a deep, hungry kiss. He inhales through his nose, drawing in the scent of Daichi all around him. 

In need of breath, he breaks away, kissing down Daichi’s throat. “Tell me you’re mine,” he says. 

“I’m yours,” Daichi replies without hesitation. 

Tetsurou hovers over Daichi, watching intently as pleasure courses over his handsome face. The parting of his plump lips, the scrunch of his brow, the flush of his cheeks, he looks so damn beautiful, so perfect. 

“Again, look at me, tell me,” Tetsurou begs. 

Daichi grasps his face, catches his breath and vows, “I’m yours, Tetsurou. I’m always, _always _yours.” 

There may be eight of them together, seven who Tetsurou would go to the ends of the earth for and will, by all appearances, love until his dying day. But Daichi... Daichi will always be his first. 


End file.
